¿Quien es ese rubio?
by Chachos
Summary: -¿¡Es enserio Juvia?.-¿Ya no amas a Gray?.-¡Juvia esta confundida, Juvia necesita pensar en muchas cosas!./ "Secuela" de mi otro oneshot "Disfraz", no deje un buen summary, pero espero que se entretengan leyendo este intento de "secuela".


**_Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima._**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Juvia POV_**

_Juvia por fin había llegado a estación de tren de Magnolia, venía de una misión de dos semanas y por fin había vuelto a casa, en verdad Juvia lo necesitaba, necesitaba llegar al gremio a dejar parte de la recompensa y avisarle a Mira-san que Juvia ha vuelto, camine por las calles de la ciudad viendo que los locales habían aumentado en tan solo dos semanas, una nueva heladería había abierto junto a más tiendas de ropa y diferentes mercancías, camine unas calles más hasta que llegue al parque principal de Magnolia para comprar un raspado, hacía mucha calor y eso que Juvia era de agua pero aun así se sentía el ambiente sofocante por el sol, una vez que Juvia compro su raspado empecé a caminar rumbo al gremio hasta que un pequeño destello llamo mi atención, automáticamente me gire para ver de qué se trataba y solo pude ver unos cabellos rubios alborotados, no sé por qué, pero Juvia corrió hacia esa persona para verla más de cerca, aunque después de eso solté un suspiro de resignación mientras volvía a tomar mi camino y entrar al gremio, llegue y fui directamente con Mira-san para darle los informes y darle la parte de la recompensa que era para el gremio, me recibió amablemente como siempre y trajo lo que Juvia bebía con frecuencia._

-No era…-_dije mientras miraba en pequeño mi reflejo en la bebida que me había traído Mira-san._

-Ara, ara ¿sucede algo malo Juvia?.

-No…es lo que…Juvia está cansada, es todo.

-En todo caso deberías ir a descansar y relajarte un rato en Fairy Hills-_me dijo sonriente Mira-san, aunque sabía que ella sospechaba algo de lo que le pasaba a Juvia así que le conté lo que sucedía en voz baja-_¿¡Porque no me lo dijiste antes!?-_me cuestiono muy sorprendida llamando la atención de algunos miembros del gremio, Mira-san estaba con un brillo tan peculiar en sus ojos, eran de emoción, alegría y ilusión._

_Bueno, ¿y cómo no iba a estar sorprendida? Después de lo que Juvia le conto a Mira-san, ¿Cómo pude haberle ocultarle que hace poco un chico rubio súper lindo arrastro a Juvia a un callejón, la acorralo contra la pared para intentar hacer cosas sucias con Juvia y después besara a Juvia convirtiendo ese tierno beso en…un beso francés, como pudo Juvia mantenerlo tanto tiempo en secreto sin contárselo a Mira-san?. _

-¿Y por lo menos sabes el nombre del chico?-_nos cuestionó Cana-san, ¿¡en que momento había llegado!?._

-¡Eeeeeeeeh!, ¿¡Cana-san escucho todo lo que Juvia le contaba a Mira-san!?.

-Hehe, en parte-_sonrió-_las cartas me lo dijeron cuando recién te sucedió eso-_contesto como si leyera mi mente, colocó su mano en su barbilla mirando sus cartas_-aunque según las cartas es una misma persona…no se que sucede, de repente se tornan locas haha…por cierto ¿Qué tal besa ese rubiecito con ese asombroso choque de lenguar?.

-¡Cana-san!-_grite avergonzada, ¡Juvia tiene mucha vergüenza!._

_-_Ara, ara por lo visto estas en una disputa emocional, eh Juvia…ah ahora además de Lyon, Gray tiene por competencia a un chico rubio.

-Con eso ya tiene todas las de perder-_dijo Cana-san, viendo de reojo hacia donde se encontraba Gray-sama, quien estaba peleando con Natsu-san, ¡Gray-sama, deje de pelear!._

-¿¡De que están hablando!?, Juvia esta…solo esta_-bien ya no sabía que decir-_…Juvia…ya no sabe si ama a Gray-sama_-dije en un susurro casi audible que hizo que Mira-san y Cana-san se quedaran con sus ojos muy abiertos y sus bocas en el suelo._

-¡Debes estar bromeando!_-grito Cana-san._

-¡Juvia!, ¿¡Hablas enserio!?-_cuestiono con suma sorpresa Mira-san, Juvia comprende, cualquiera en su sano juicio también habrían reaccionado así sí hubieran escuchado lo que Juvia dijo._

-Juvia necesita pensar en muchas cosas-_termine por decir para dar por terminada esa platica y ponerme de pie-_me iré a Fairy Hills a descansar, Juvia lo necesita.

_Termine por decirle a mis amigas del gremio mientras salía de este mismo y me iba en dirección a Fairy Hills, ellas me habían mirado con un semblante de preocupación y picardía, sea lo que sea que su cerebro estuviera procesando, Juvia sabía de antemano que no era algo bueno…_

* * *

**_POV Normal_**

_Por otro lado, específicamente en Fairy Tail en un rincón del gremio se encontraba cierto mago de hielo maldiciendo por lo bajo, había estado a la escucha de todo lo que Juvia había platicado con Mirajane y Cana, ¿realmente había dejado de amarlo porque se enamoró de otro chico?...¡y era rubio!, seguro quería hacer lo mismo que ellos de tener a una persona rubia atractiva…además ¿Qué tenían los rubios que él no?...momento, momento…¿estaba celoso de sí mismo?, ¡claro que lo estaba!, pues a pesar de que él haya sido el que beso a la maga de agua, sabía perfectamente que no era Gray Fullbuster al cien por ciento, ¡Todo por ese estúpido disfraz!, ya hallaría la forma de deshacerse de ese estúpido disfraz, ahora tenía algo más importante en mente…hacer que Juvia volviera a amar a Gray Fullbuster y no al "rubiecito"._

* * *

**_¿merece Reviews?, hola!, yo de nuevo dando lata~ -nah!, cuando no!?- en fin, esto es, se le podría llamar "secuela" de mi otro one shot llamado "Disfraz", solamente que este obviamente es narrado desde el punto de vista de Juvia hoho~, y bueno...ya depende de ustedes si quieren una tercera "secuela", para ver en que termina esto :P, anyway...me retiro espero sus lindos Reviews!_**

**_se despide Clauly~! ciao~ciao~!_**


End file.
